


Everything Else

by elfkinwoods



Category: Merlin (TV), The Fall (TV 2013), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn(ish), Romance, Too Many Metaphors
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: They have a little bit of sex, and an enormous bit of everything else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lowell视角。Self-indulgent fantasy.

性爱只是你们所共享的一小件事情。

切身测量腿根到膝盖的温度，精准如化学实验。嘴唇描摹线条，锁骨斜切，肩胛凸起，脊柱精致凹陷。虎牙触到皮肤，轻轻碾压，舔舐无规则的图案，涂抹颜料般精心。

 _把他当成一幅画。_ 这个比喻势必会使他愤怒，但你意外喜欢他对你冷目动怒的样子，这也许有一点点变态。可你知道他也喜欢。

如果他此刻在你颈畔急促温热的呼吸算是任何暗示的话。

_吻他。吻他。吻他。吻他。_

黑夜和爱情融为一体，掩盖许多无法成句的问题。

啃咬，小动物一般的轻啮。你不知道他如何在保持警探威严的同时有着如此单纯无辜甚至可爱到吸引了太多母性的外表；你知道他的内心是一片荒芜贫瘠，燃烧过的火焰都只留下了灰烬。他舔吻你嘴角，呼吸散开成呻吟。很好。你也是一样，死亡给你的印记苍白冰冷，又燃之不尽，在灵魂也在肉体。吻他雪白脖颈上浅浅青筋，捻他耳后，阴暗柔软；他用脚尖踢你小腿，示意你赶快，来回轻蹭，动作近乎温情。

你又想到一个糟糕又俗气的比喻：他就好像你搁置了很久的那把珍爱的吉他；从脚踝到膝盖，指尖拨按下去，每一品发出不同声音。你是行家。你知道如何拨弄琴弦，也知道用怎样的力度划过他小腿内侧，让他战栗，修长指节攀附你的后背，呻吟像琴键敲在肩头。

_他爱你。_

他的心因为见过太多淋漓鲜血、太多心碎、太多扭曲人性而被夷为平地，但你知道他爱你，用他破碎的坚实外壳和无奈的冷酷来爱你。他从来不诉诸言语，和你当做本能的浪漫表示截然相反。但你明白，他也明白。他其实喜欢你太阳光随意的调情态度，也喜欢你经受过死亡洗礼的忍耐和孤傲。

此刻他喜欢你打开他时覆在他胸前的吻，手指不疾不徐，音乐家特有的节奏。抓你渐褪黑色的头发，仰头安静吸气，在你碰到特殊位置时呜咽，扭动身躯。你觉得他就要和白色的枕头床罩融在一起；他现在发出的声音让你浮在海面，在泡沫中游荡。进入他的时候紧紧拥抱，黑暗中陡然生出亲密的脆弱，各自的秘密几乎成声落地，然而只是粗重的喘息叠加连绵低吟，纠缠四肢的热度一起化进心里，也化成汗水从皮肤上滑落。

一前一后高潮。他这次没有将四肢从怀抱里脱开。

其实棱角分明如他，抱起来居然也可以像玩具熊宝宝。但或许只是你的心理作用，对他无可救药地开始宠溺。

是的，你知道他爱你。

性爱只是你们共享的一小件事情。


End file.
